This invention relates to a method and an associated apparatus for remotely determining information pertaining to an individual's emotional and/or metabolic state.
In many situations, to make decisions it would be helpful to have objective information regarding a person's emotional state. Such information is useful in ascertaining the person's thoughts and intentions. For example, in an interview situation, objective information as to the interviewee's emotional state provides a better basis on which to judge the truthfulness of the interviewee's responses to questions. Such information has been conventionally obtained, in certain applications, by so-called lie detectors. A problem with such devices is that the interviewee is necessarily aware of the testing. This introduces a complication in evaluating the results of the lie detector testing. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a means for objectively determining emotional state parameters without the knowledge of the subject.
Such technology would also be useful for medical purposes, to determine, for example, whether a person is in danger of a life-threatening heart attack. Some of the physiological parameters which indicate emotional stress are also indicative of the physical stress of a heart condition. Such physiological parameters include blood pressure and pulse rate. An irregular pulse is especially indicative of a cardiac arrythmia which may be a prelude to myocardial infarction.
Technology which serves to objectively identify emotional state without the knowledge of the subject is also useful in security applications. It would be beneficial, for example, to detect an individual contemplating a robbery or hijacking prior to entry of that individual into a bank or an airplane.